Hell on Earth
by Ritsuka.A
Summary: FujiRyoma if you don’t like shounenaiyaoi don’t read it. Fuji has gained a rival for Ryoma’s heart, and he’s not happy in the least. Torment ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hell on Earth

Author: Ritsuka.A

Summary: FujiRyoma if you don't like shounen-ai/yaoi don't read it. Fuji has gained a rival for Ryoma's heart, and he's not happy in the least. Torment ensues.

Disclaimer: I own Tennis no Ohjisama. The manga and DVD's, unfortunately I do not in any way, shape, or form own any rights to Tennis no Ohjisama.

It had started out harmlessly enough, Fuji Yuuta and Echizen Ryoma had met up at the street tennis courts for a friendly match and perhaps to grab a bite to eat a little later. Over the years, the two had grown to know and respect one another as both rivals and comrades. It had been three years since they first met; Ryoma was now 15 and a first-year high school student. Unfortunately it seemed that Inui's daily menu of milk had not helped as much as anticipated, moreover the freshman had topped out at a measly 5'5 ½". Inui claimed that this was due to the fact that he forgot to figure in certain…genetic factors, to which Ryoma would crossly reply with, "Bullshit." (Ryoma firmly believes that his growth was unjustly stunted thanks to lasting effects of Inui Juice.) Yuuta, now a second-year student had grown a bit taller himself, and seemed to tower over his petite companion.

While his skills had vastly improved over the years, the younger Fuji brother knew he was still nowhere near the level of skill that Ryoma had achieved. To an outsider, they might wonder why the odd pair could often be found playing each other even though many others could provide a more challenging partner to Echizen, who had already competed in the U.S. Open. However the two of them shared an unbreakable bond, an understanding of sorrows and woes that others could never even begin to comprehend. You ask yourself what could possibly tie these two together? Simple: Fuji Syuuske. Yuuta's older brother had always delighted in torturing people, and most especially those closest to him. And who could be closer than his poor younger brother and equally unfortunate boyfriend? Yes, Ryoma and Yuuta had an unbreakable bond that started two and a half years before, when Syuuske first started showing interest in AKA stalking the younger boy. Although resistance had been futile, Ryoma had managed to hold out for four months before finally giving in to his senpai's persistence. And if he was perfectly honest with himself, he had always been attracted to the perpetually smiling tensai.

But back to the situation at hand. Things had been going smoothly, the match taking an easy pace, but soon enough Echizen decided to up the ante and relieve some of his pent up stress. Earlier that day Fuji had felt it necessary to molest Ryoma in front of his peers to, as he liked to put it, "Publicly reaffirm our relationship, just in case anybody has forgotten." Ryoma snorted at the thought, '_As if anyone could forget with Syuuske giving public reminders at least once a month._'

"Bad day?" gasped Yuuta, struggling to catch his breath after being creamed 2-6, and effectively snapping Ryoma out of his thoughts.

"Bestuni," was his only response as Ryoma tugged his cap lower on his face, and stalked off the court towards the vending machines, hoping to find his salvation in the form of a Grape Ponta.

"Aaah," he voiced as he jogged to catch up to the first-year. "Aniki has been up to no good again," he stated rather than asked. While he would never admit it to Echizen, Yuuta was secretly both delighted and relieved that he was no longer his brother's only obsession. In fact, he was pretty sure that when it came to his brother—although it still sucked to be him—things could be much, much worse. He could be Echizen, who by dating Syuuske had things ten times worse. It was well known that the sadist was extremely possessive of his adorable little lover. "So what was it today?" Ryoma twitched almost imperceptibly, and Yuuta had to smother a laugh.

"Che, nothing new," he replied while digging in his pocket for some change. He glanced towards the taller boy and smirked as he continued, "It's that time of the month again."

"Hmmm," was his absentminded response, before a horrified look stole over his features. "You don't mean…"

"Un."

"No way, it's too soon! Didn't he do that the other day?" Poor Yuuta was also victim to his older brother's monthly bouts of 'marking his territory.' One could never be sure when or where they'd be hit, or even which would be the first target. But it was certain that if he'd gotten one of them, the other's time would be coming soon. "Tell me honestly, 1-10, how bad was it?"

"8.5"

Yuuta's face got paler, "Eh? He only gets that bad when he's angry." _'I've been at the dorms, but when I came home for dinner last week he was fine. What would hav--ah!' _He turned accusing eyes towards the other, "Ryoma-san! What did you do?"

Ryoma finished his mouthful of Ponta before looking at Yuuta and raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think it's my fault?"

Yuuta patiently closed his eyes, and mentally counted to ten. "Okay, let's try this again, Ryoma-san, do you know what's wrong with Aniki?"

"Tabun."

Twitch. "What do you mean 'probably'? Do you know or not?"

"…Could be…love…follows…and Syuu…"grumbled Ryoma.

"What was that? Could we try that again, without you talking into your Ponta?"

A glare. "I said it could be the self-proclaimed love of my life, who follows me around pissing Syuuske off."

"Why would he follow, I mean doesn't he know about your relationship with Aniki? Wait stupid question, how could he not know, so why would he…" his sentence trailed off as he looked to Ryoma to elaborate on the situation.

Sigh. "He saw a tape of our recent tournament, you know, the one where I crushed that guy." At this Yuuta rolled his eyes, _'Some things never change, just because you beat someone it doesn't mean their name isn't important.' _"And apparently I "_stole his heart"_ so he transferred schools. Right into my class. Or maybe it's because he declares his love everyday, or that he's been everywhere I turn for the last five days. Or maybe it was yesterday, when he told Syuuske that he was unfit to be my lover and he was going to steal me away. Who knows?"

"Unfit to be your lover? He said that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Mmhmm."

He shuddered, "Doesn't he know about Aniki's…tendencies?"

"He was warned. Repeatedly. But he's informed Syuuske that his love won't be deterred by mere exaggerations, and only a pathetic man would try to hide behind such fabrications." Ryoma shivered as he recalled Syuuske's reaction. His smile vanished, his eyes snapped open, and the temperature had dropped noticeably. Everybody in the area had taken off, yet somehow that Niwa guy had seemed totally oblivious.

Yuuta blanched at the thought. It seemed this idiot was not yet aware of the situation he was in. For in the universe, there are certain irrefutable facts, and four such facts are as follows:

Fuji Syuuske is an utterly sadistic bastard who defies reason and logic.

Echizen Ryoma is indisputably the most deliciously screwable uke in existence.

Full ownership, and rights to one Echizen Ryoma are solely that of said Fuji Syuuske.

Failure to comply with #3 leaves you liable for all sadistic tendencies of said Fuji Syuuske.

A cry of "Ryoma-chaaannn!" broke Yuuta out of his thoughts. A tall boy, with short dark brown hair and glasses came running up to them, and immediately glomped Ryoma.

"This is…"

"Yeah, this is Niwa Makoto, recent transfer student," responded an obviously irritated golden-eyed boy.

"Oi, I don't think you should--"

"Saa, what do we have here?" Syuuske's voice had a dangerous edge to it that gave shivers to the two of the three who knew what sort of consequences could be expected.

"_Oh shit." _There was going to be hell to pay in the very near future, and Yuuta knew that Syuuske would be collecting payment from this fool. Sadly he was also positive that both he and Ryoma would not be coming out of this unscathed.

To be continued.

So what did you think? Please review and let me know, any suggestions or constructive criticism are welcome, but please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hell on Earth

Author: Ritsuka.A

Summary: FujiRyoma if you don't like shounen-ai/yaoi don't read it. Fuji has gained a rival for Ryoma's heart, and he's not happy in the least. Torment ensues.

Disclaimer: I own Tennis no Ohjisama. The manga and DVD's, unfortunately I do not in any way, shape, or form own any rights to Tennis no Ohjisama.

AN: Thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed (and everyone who read my story)! I was a little unsure of posting this fic since I've never posted one before, but I'm so happy I did. I'm so glad that you're enjoying it, and I hope you like this chapter.

Over the past few years Syuuske hadn't visibly changed much, growing only a little bit taller and reaching barely over 5'7". He was still as beautiful as ever, and at times he was even mistaken for a female. The phrase 'sexy as hell' comes to mind, but those who knew him well knew that he had grown considerably more possessive and more sadistic. Thus the situation at hand did not bode well at all.

"Ryoma, Yuu-chan, what are you two doing here all by yourselves? Ryoma you should have told me you were going to be here." Fuji Syuuske said, his eyes now closed as he walked up to the three boys. In one fluid motion he ripped Niwa away from Ryoma and threw him a good three feet away, otherwise not acknowledging the other boy's presence.

"WHAT THE HELL?" an angry Niwa yelled as he picked himself up off the ground where he had unceremoniously fallen on his ass.

Syuuske wrapped his arms around Ryoma, pulling him close and pressing a sweet kiss to his temple, still showing no signs of recognizing the other boy's presence. He released him after a moment, and said, "I was looking for you after school, luckily I ran into Eiji and he told me he saw you coming in here. Did you forget about dinner?" Syuuske chuckled when he noticed the younger boy's eyes widen slightly at the question. "We should start heading over to my house, Mom said dinner would be ready by six o'clock. Are you--"

"DON'T JUST IGNORE A PERSON AFTER YOU--" the rest of Niwa's sentence was cut off as he tripped over Syuuske's _conveniently_ dropped school bag. He tumbled into an ungraceful heap, bumping his head in the process, and effectively stunning himself silent.

"coming home for dinner tonight too Yuu-chan?" Syuuske finished without missing a beat, although his smile had definitely gotten brighter.

Yuuta cringed as he glanced towards the fallen teenager, trying to ignore the fact that his older brother still used the awful, childish nickname. "I'm not sure, I think I ah…have some English homework to do, so maybe another time."

"I'd be glad to help you, and certainly Ryoma would be able to. Saa, unless of course you want to have a date with just the two of us?"

"DATE? Eh, maybe I will come home tonight, I'm sure Ryoma-san can help me. _Ne, Ryoma-san?_"

The dark haired boy knew there was no English homework, and for a brief second he was tempted to leave Yuuta to Syuuske. But he quickly squashed the thought and instead gave an affirmative nod of the head.

"Well, now that everything's settled, let's get going." Syuuske picked up his bag then turned and watched the other two gather their things. When they were finished, he entwined his fingers with Ryoma's and walked towards the stairs that served as an exit. "Yuuta, Mom and Nee-san will be thrilled to see you. Dad had an emergency meeting at work, so Mom was complaining earlier that the food would go to waste. Plus you haven't come home for such a long time, so I never see you. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me."

Ryoma smirked, and Yuuta resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Aniki, I came home for dinner last week, you saw me then. Besides, I've been busy with homework, and of course tennis practice has kept me busy."

"Ah, that's true, we've been busy too Ryoma, ne?"

"Un," Ryoma replied, fighting down a blush at his senpai's double meaning. It was Yuuta's turn to smirk as he noticed Ryoma's discomfort.

The rest of the night passed by peacefully…well as peaceful as life can be with Fuji Syuuske. After dinner he had given Ryoma and Yuuta each a chocolate cupcake with green mint frosting. Or what they thought was mint frosting. Of course it turned out to be wasabi, and it had sent the younger boys running to the kitchen for water. Having suffered enough spicy food attacks from the sadistic tensai, they made a pact then and there, one that involved Syuuske and food.

The next morning's classes had found an extremely irritated Echizen. He was tired, and unable to sleep through class because Makoto kept whining about Syuuske. Ryoma tried his best to ignore him, but having to sit behind the other boy made it difficult. Especially when the incessant whining drew the attention of their Sensei, and got Ryoma caught attempting to sleep. The result had both boys sent to stand in the hallway, and still, the glasses wearing fool wouldn't stop.

"Urusai."

Oblivious to his companion's growing irritation, Makoto prattled on, "He may look delicate, but he has absolutely no manners." Ryoma was about to snap on him, when another voice interrupted.

"YO ECHIZEN!"

"Momo-senpai, what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked, so happy for the intervention he decided to treat his senpai to burgers later.

"Actually I was coming to get you. Ryuzaki-sensei called a meeting for the regulars during lunch, which is now," he finished as the bell signaling the start of lunch rang. He grabbed Ryoma's arm, and started running towards the cafeteria, yelling back to the boy he was dragging, "We have to hurry up and grab some food to take with. They better not have sold out of the meat buns!" By the time they made it to the clubroom, Ryoma had decided against buying Momo burgers.

Glomp. "OCHIBI! Mou, you and Momo are late."

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's begin." With that, Ryuzaki-sensei started explaining the extra training days the regulars had for the upcoming Regionals.

"Eiji," Oishi whispered quietly to his doubles partner. "You need to let Echizen go so he can eat." Indeed, Kikumaru was still glomping the freshman.

"Don't wanna."

"Eiji, he can't eat like that." Kikumaru sulked, but did as he was told.

"Domo, Oishi-senpai," and before he could start eating, Ryoma was pulled into the lap of his smiling lover. He knew by now that struggling was useless, so he just sighed and muttered, "Che, mada mada." Although whether he was talking about Fuji or himself wasn't quite clear.

"Fuji, unfair!" Eiji cried, drawing everyone's attention. Then he used Oishi's words, "he can't eat like that."

"Saa, that's okay, I'll feed him." As usual resistance was futile, so Fuji started feeding a mortified Ryoma, who was praying the Earth would open up and swallow him.

Oishi and a racketless Taka blushed, Momo snickered, and Kaidou ignored them to continue eating, though a faint blush was visible on his cheeks. Kikumaru started laughing and cooing at 'Ochibi', Inui as always took data, and Tezuka twitched. Inui started writing faster. Ryuzaki-sensei sighed and continued, ignoring the lot of them.

The rest of the day passed by quickly for Ryoma, who wondered how many more of Syuuske's shenanigans he would have to deal with before Niwa Makoto was satisfactorily out of the picture. His thoughts turned to Yuuta, and he hurried home to call and give him a warning. Syuuske had gone to the dorms to drop off a gift for his younger brother, and Ryoma had seen unholy glee in his features when they parted.

Said boy had been sensing danger since the previous day, but the day was almost over, and he hadn't even seen a glimpse of his brother. That's why when let his guard down, he was reasonably sure he had somehow managed to evade disaster. However, as Yuuta neared his dorm commons he heard uproarious laughter, and his fear began to grow anew. He noticed Yanagisawa Shinya walking out, smothering laughter, and called out to him. "Yanagisawa-senpai! What's going on in there?"

"Fuji-kun, you're back dane? Fuji Syuuske came by earlier, and he dropped off some _memories_ for his cute little brother dane. Everyone was curious dane."

Terror seized Yuuta's heart as he made his way to the commons. His classmates moved aside for him, some laughing opening, and others trying to cover it. Yuuta looked towards the TV that had held everyone's attention until he walked in the room. _'Oh no, what has he done! Please don't let it be as bad as the time he sent a signing telegram to school for Valentine's Day.'_ The video had faded to a black screen, and then he saw words appear:

Chapter 5

Yuu-chan's Potty Training Adventure!

'_OH MY GOD!'_ This time it was much, much worse.

To be continued.

Poor Yuuta, what can I say, the love of an older brother is a scary thing.

Please review! I want to know what you think, if you like how it's developing, and any suggestions you might have. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
